deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VII. He previously fought Link in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cloud VS Sora (Completed) *Dante vs Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife VS Dart Feld (Completed) *Cloud Strife VS Guts *Cloud Strife vs. Kratos *Captain America vs Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife vs. Lightning *Cloud Strife vs. Meta Knight *Cloud Strife vs Percy Jackson *Cloud Strife vs Siegfried *Cloud Strife VS Sol Badguy *Cress Albane vs Cloud Strife (Completed) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife *Ike vs. Cloud Strife (Completed) *Luke Skywalker vs. Cloud Strife *Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale *Erza Scarlet vs Cloud Strife *Ky Kiske Vs Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife vs Naruto Uzumaki (By Ghoster29387) *Shulk vs Cloud *Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Cloud Strife *Wave VS Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife vs Isaac *Squall Leonhart VS Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife vs Slasher *Sparky vs. Cloud Strife *Cloud VS Zero *Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale History At a young age, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. He gained the memories of his deceased friend, Zack, and went on to be the guardian of the Lifestream from planetary threats such as the evil Sephiroth. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 24 *Height: 5'7" *Superhuman Strength & Speed *Retains Zack's Memories & Skills *First Class Soldier Training *Impulsive & Moody *Inferiority Complex Buster Sword *Length: 6' *Width: 2' *Base Power: 19 *Base Accuracy: 96% *2 Linked Martial Slots *Single-Edged Broadsword *Passed Down between Angeal, Zack, & Cloud Materia *Fire/Firaga Level (Fire, Fira, & Firaga attacks; Projectile Based Pyrokinesis; Use Slightly decreases Strength) *Lightning Bolt/Thundaga Level (Thunder, Thundara, & Thundaga attacks; can summon lightning from the sky; can launch bolts of electric magic; use slightly decreases strength) Limit Breaks *Braver *Cross Slash (Paralyzes Foes) *Blade Beam *Climhazzard *Finishing Touch *Meteorain (Launches upt to 6 Meteors) *Omnislash Version 5 Armor *Ziedrich (Defensive Stregth: 100%; Magic Defensive Strength: 98%; 20% power increase; halves damages; 0 materia slots) *Metal Pauldron *Ribbon (grants immunity to status ailments including burn, ice, poison, etc.) Feats *Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times *Killed Bahamut SIN *Works Best as Point Man in a Team *Focuses on Overpowering Foes *Has Survived Several Longfalls *Shrugged of Impalement Multiple times *Moves entire body faster than bullets can travel *Dodged lightning bolts Gallery Cloud_Strife.png|Artwork for Final Fantasy VII. Cloud Strife (SSB4).png|Cloud as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Final Fantasy VII - Cloud Strife riding on a Chocobo.png|Cloud Strife riding on a Chocobo Final Fantasy - Cloud Strife & Sephiroth as seen in Ehrgeiz.png|Cloud Strife & Sephiroth as seen in Ehrgeiz Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Super Soldiers Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Square Enix Character Category:Warrior Category:Team leaders Category:Military Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Completed Profile Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators